The Time House
by AmiiRay
Summary: A house in the Meadow? How bad can it Be? Skylox, Sparkant, Merome
1. Meet the Girls

There's a house in the middle of a meadow, no body knows who built it, It's just there, but every once in a while it happens. 'What happens?' you ask. Well that's the funny thing, there _is_ a reason it's called the time house you know...

It was dark, around midnight, everyone in Minecraftia should have been asleep. So nobody saw it. All the lights in the house went black, darkness. Said light flickered on, now a light blue color instead of the usual yellow. If you listened closely you could hear a slight... buzzing. Next thing you know it stops. The lights are yellow again and the house _looks _normal again. Five or six minutes pass and the door is thrown open and almost thrown off its hinges. Five teenage girls tumbled out of the doorway, and onto the flower infested ground.

One girl, let's guess she's the oldest, had an ender dragon tail with matching wings. She has brown hair with gold highlights, or butter as she calls it, she has red eyes, and weres a gold amulet, again butter, with a purple-red gem in the middle. She has a simple grey hoodie and skinny jeans on. Her name is Skylar. The next girl is Amy, Skylars non-blood related cousin. She has light brown nether bacca fur around her wrist and ankles and hair that stopped at her waist, her eyes are dark brown. Do to her being half bacca her teeth are slightly sharper than normal, and her sences are more keen than a humans, the same thing with skylar. The third oldest is Aria, Skylars little sister. She, like her older sister, is part ender, wings and all. Aria has brown hair with golden bangs, and golden eyes. She also has a headset that glows green, and sometimes purple when she's angry. The sencond youngest girl is named Spark, she has black hair that is always in a side pony. Her eyes are Brown but almost always covered by red rimmed shades. She is half demon but, she's not an ender like Skylar and Aria. Oh! She also has an obsession with Butter Apples. The youngest of the group is Amy's little sister. Like her older sister she is a nether bacca-human hybrid, her name is hailey. She has dark brown hair down to her waist and the same color fur around her ankles and wrists. Her eyes are light brown, and she also has more keen sences than humans.

So in all, two half ender demons, two nether bacca hybrids, and a demon with an obsession for butter apples. Fun.


	2. Chapter 2

BTW: Skylar - 17, Amy - 16, Aria - 15, Spark - 14, Hailey - 14 (I forgot to say their ages in the first chapter

"Ugh, what just happend?" Skylar said, rolling off of the thing under her, that happend to be Amy. Amy got up on her knees and rubbed her back.

"I don't know I couldn't consentrate, I was being squished to death by your big butt!" The older bacca said, playfully glaring at the other girl. "How much do you eat anyways?!"

"Oh shut up!" Skylar said laughing. "You weigh more than I do!" She shoved the 16 year old, hitting her on the shoulder. Amy laughed, falling onto her side and almost rolling down the hill they were on.

"It's the...fur!" Amy said inbetween breathes. "It weighs like a ton! S'not my fault!" the girl said after she calmed down.

The two girls didn't notice the other three waking up, or the fact that they just sat on the ground watching the scene play out in front of them. Spark cleared her throat causing the two older girls to turn to the group of three behind them.

"I'd hate to interupt your family laughing fest; Well I actually don't care, but let me be the first to say...Where the nether are we?!" Spark said, yelling the last few group looks around all they can see is grass and some...interesting flowers. Of course it didn't help that fog had rolled in before they came out of the house. "Wait a minute? Is that the time house?" Spark asked, tilting her head to the side. The other girls turned around(with the ecception of Aria, who freaking twirled...) in the direction the butter apple lover was looking. Skylar's mouth dropped open, Amy rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing right, while Hailey and Aria's eyes widened in surprise. Aria shook her head in disbelief.

"No no," the 15 year old said, laughing nervously. "It can't be the time house!" She said walking over and putting her hand on the side of the white house.

"It looks the same," Hailey said, fiddling with the fur on her wrist," The only diffrence is how clean it is..."She mumbled. Everyone stood up, Skylar looked up towards the sky.

"It's gonna get dark soon. We need to go find a place to crash for the night." Skylar paused," The only weapons we have are our claws, and we can't stay in demon form for to long."

"Not demons." Amy said smirking, pointing her finger back and forth between herself and her sister.

"Oh my F-"Skylar started.

"Would that be good?" Everyone turned to see Spark pointing into the foggy grass biome.

"I don't see anything..." Aria said.

"USE YOUR EYES DILLWEED!" Spark said waving her hands around." You don't see the butter lights?!"

"Oh yeah" Hailey said in awe "That place is huge, I can't even see the top of it." The group started walking towards the lights when Amy remembered something.

"Hey," The bacca said," this looks like where you guys live with your dads'."

"Oh,I guess it does." Skylar said.


	3. Annah Lee, The shipper

(I suck at writing fighting scenes so, here) Oh! and i forgot to put the disclaimer in the first two chapters so: I do NOT own minecraft. the only things I own (so far) are: Skylar, Aria, Amy, Hailey, Spark, another person that you will meet in this chapter, and the plot.

* * *

-Time skip-

"Well that was- Ow! unexpected..." Spark said sighing before hopping off the unstable chair, with a cloth tied gently around a recently cleaned wound. "I'm goona be honest here,I was not prepared to be attacked as soon we got to the door." She yawned, rubbing her clothed arm.

"At least they didn't kill us, I really don't wanna know where our spawn point is." Hailey said, sitting in front of a fire place, rubbing her hands together to keep warm.

A slider door opened from behind the girls and a gentle voice filled the air. "Please, you all seem like nice girls, stay as long as you'd like." Spark and Hailey turned to see Skylar and Amy walk into the house behind a woman with white hair (even though she's like 30) pulled back into a messy pony-tail, and vibrant blue-grey eyes.

"Aw, thank you Ms. Lee, but we don't want to intrude." Skylar said, "We don't even know how long we'll be staying here."

"Annah."

"What?"

"My name, it's Annah." Said the white haired woman, "And don't worry about intruding, I have so many rooms, and I've always wanted kids. So, I'm happy to help!"

* * *

-Another time skip, only shorter this time-

Annah walked out of the kitchen, somehow balancing six cups of hot chocolate on her hands and lower arms.

"Alright, so tell me about your selves." Annah said putting a different colored cup infront of each person. Each cup was black with a different colored rim and handle. Gold for Skylar, Diamond-blue for Amy, Purple for Aria (who was in the bathroom), red for Spark, silver for Hailey, and Annah got white for herself. On the handle of each mug was the first letter of their names. "I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

"Yes, well, I'm skylar. I'm 17, I'm half ender-demon, and..oh yeah, I have two dads." Skylar finished, looking at Aria to go next.

"Oh, Ok, Um..I'm Aria...or dillweed: as this one likes to call me," She said, nodding her head in Sparks direction, "I'm Skylar's little sister , also half ender-demon, and obviously I have two dads."

" I hope you don't mind me asking but, who are your fathers?" Annah asked, taking a sip from the mug in her hands.

"We don't mind at all,"Aria said with a toothy smile, "Our papa's name is Adam, and our daddy's name is Ty."

The girls watched as Annah slowly inhaled, and closed her eyes, letting out a few soft chuckles. "I knew it. Oh, I just knew you all looked familiar!" She took Aria's face into her hands, and looked at her. "You have a little something from both of them!" She squeeled.

"uh..."

"Oh. Nevermind," Annah said suddenly shooting out of her chair, "I want to take you girls somewhere. In that basket behind you there should be sweaters to keep you warm. Keep any one you like."

"Wait, where the nether are we going?!" Yelled Spark, "We didn't even introduce ourselves!" She finished, pointing to Amy, Hailey, and herself.

"Fine, just so you _really _are who I think you are; your parents," She said, pointing to Spark," Their names are Jordan and Taylor, yes?"

"Yes..." Spark said, raising an eyebrow.

"Thought so," Annah said confidently, "And so your parents are Jerome and Mitch." She said as more of a statement than a question, waving her hand at the two half-baccas, who nodded in response.

"Perfect!" The white haired woman said happily. Shrugging on a white coat that went down to her knees. "Time for a visit to my favorite boys." She muttered under her breath as she walked out the front door, the girls trailing behing her.

* * *

Okay, my inspiration for this chapter was, me sitting on my couch in a neon green sweater drinking hot chocolate from my special cup; A light blue mug with a white rim , an Aquarius sign on the front and my name on the handle.

ALSO! thank you so much to everyone that favorited and followed this, and thank you to the guest who left a review!


End file.
